


Boxed up

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cramed into a small space, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fanboy Victor Nikiforov, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Photo Shoots, Smutty, like a tiny tiny space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “You excited about the shoot?” Victor asks, nodding towards the box. Yuuri’s an idiot because it’s only when he glances back at the set and then back to Victor that Yuuri realises that it’s the two of them that’s supposed to fit in the box. His stomach drops. Victor is neither shorter nor smaller than Yuuri, and all ideas of not touching flies right out the window as realisation settles in.“Uhm,” Yuuri breathes, scrambling to find anything not complelty idiotic to say. “Yeah. I'm not that used to photo shoots so...” he trails off, shrugging as he averts his eyes for a moment. It’s fruitless. Yuuri should have learned a long time ago that he’s unable to keep his eyes off Victor. The only problem is that this is not on a screen or from a far distance in an arena. When Yuuri looks back Victor can see him watching, and apparently he’s still looking at Yuuri too.Or: Yuuri and Victor meet at a photoshoot during the summer before the Sochi GPF.





	Boxed up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my ninth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Hot springs resort' and was originally going to be a historical fic containing Victor traveling to Japan and falling in love with the innkeepers son, but then I saw art of Victor and Yuuri framed into a box and well, this happened instead. Whoops. I hope you enjoy this smutty oneshot. I had a blast writing it. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) for the help with the beta. I'm so incredibly grateful.

Yuuri doesn’t really understand why he gets signed to these jobs. Sure, he’s a professional athlete, and thus is expected to promote the brands that sponsor him. Mizuno spends what Yuuri finds to be an outrageous sum of money on him each year, alongside whatever he needs in forms of training gear. They’re his biggest provider, and therefore Yuuri always says yes when they ask for additional promotion work, which usually comes with even more money. Yuuri truly doesn’t understand it. Especially when it comes to promotion work like this. 

He’s taken a flight to Japan for a photoshoot for Mizuno’s new sports collection, and this is the part Yuuri doesn’t really get. Fine, if they want to shoot him skating, something he’s decent at, or to show off skates or something connected to what they actually sponsor him for, but modeling? Why on earth would anyone want Yuuri to model anything? Sales can’t really be positively affected by having his face showed with the outfits. He’s not Victor Nikiforov, who looks like a god and who might as well could have been a model if he didn’t go into skating. 

Even if Yuuri doesn’t understand why, he's not about to turn Mizuno down. They’ve always treated him with respect, and with how much they’re sponsoring Yuuri with, he feels very obligated. He’s traveled there alone, Celestino having to stay to continue to coach the newest additions of skaters. They’re in the off season, between worlds and the grand prix qualifiers, and Yuuri’s already done his three scheduled ice shows in the US, having some time off to do things like this. 

Mizuno’s paid for a hotel room at a hot springs resort, and Yuuri crashed into the bed after a dip in the wonderful springs, exhausted and jet lagged. He’d had to force himself out of bed when the alarm rang, into the shower and turned the spray cold to make himself wake up and feel like a human again, before letting it turn scolding, missing his family’s hot spring. This one was nice too, but it’s not the same. It’s not home.

A car comes to pick him up ungodly early, and his usual representation, Aiko, is waiting for him in it with a cup of green tea and food. Yuuri’s very grateful, since breakfast was the last thing on his mind when racing out to not be late, and nods along as she explains the inspiration about the new collection. She’s a very sweet marketing manager, and Yuuri’s always found their collaboration a good one, as opposed to some other sponsors he’s had.

They arrive at the studio, and Yuuri gets pushed into a makeup chair. He was asked to bring his lenses and puts them in, before the stylists starts. It’s makeup and hair, and an hour later Yuuri’s done. He blinks at his reflection in the mirror, hair slicked back from his face, sharpening his features. His lashes have been curled, and brows brushed, making his eyes look bigger. There’s a soft coating of power on his skin, making it appear more silky than before. The lip balm they put on as a final touch makes them look like he’s just wet them, slight shine without added color. He has to admit that he looks decent, and he smiles at the makeup artist before thanking her for her hard work. It can’t have been easy to pull that off. The woman blushes and giggles and Yuuri wonders if he might have said something wrong. 

The next stop is clothes, and Yuuri gets handed a pair of black sweatpants, black and white training shoes and a black training tee with blue stripes going up his sides. They hand over a dark blue hoodie as well, and Yuuri feels a little bit more comfortable knowing he’ll be in clothes he usually wears. One year they wanted him in yoga pants and Yuuri had gone through with it, but felt uncomfortable the entire time. He comes out of the changing room after just a few minutes, and a stylist push and pull at the clothes to make them sit as they want. 

“Yuuri!” Aiko calls, and Yuuri turns towards her, seeing her smile widely. “You look wonderful. You’re such a good face for our brand, and we’re always so grateful to have you do these shoots for us.”

“It’s no trouble,” Yuuri says, feeling a little bit more sure of himself now that styling has gone well. “How is the photoshoot going to be?” 

“Yes!” she says with a smile, as if remembering not giving him this information. Something glints in her eyes, and Yuuri’s suddenly very wary to what’s about to happen. Mizuno has usually held fairly normal photo shoots, but you never know. “We’re going to have you pose with another athlete today.”

“Alright,” Yuuri says. It hasn’t happened before, but that’s not too bad. Since Yuuri’s training in the US he’s not in close contact with any Japanese athletes, not the way he his with Phichit and some of the other skaters at the rink in Detroit and therefore has no idea who it could be. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, he’s a skater too so you might know each other already,” Aiko informs him, leading him towards the set. Yuuri tries to think of other male Japaneses skaters but comes up short. He knows he competes against them in nationals, but he’s usually so preoccupied with not falling on his face or having an anxiety attack that he has a hard time remembering any of them. 

Yuuri blinks when the set comes into view, not really understanding what he’s seeing. The backdrop is completely white, and there’s a wide table standing in the middle, stretching from one side of the set to the other. On top of it stands a large, sheer plastic box, without a side facing the camera. He tries to figure out what this means, or how it would look to do a photo shoot with it. Is he supposed to lean against it?

“We’ll have you both posing inside this box,” Aiko says cheerily, continuing to explain the specifics. Yuuri doesn’t hear her. All the information falls away as he tries to process what was just said. He’s supposed to pose inside of that? With someone else? The box that just moments ago appeared large suddenly feels extremely small, if it’s to house two grown men. They’re basically going to be sitting on top of each other. 

“I— I’m sorry?” Yurui stutters out, turning towards her with wide eyes. She continues to smile, giving an encouraging nod. 

“Inside the box, yes,” she confirms again. “The photographer thinks it’ll make a wonderful add.”

Yuuri swallows hard. Okay. Okay this is not ideal but it’s not too bad. He’s very clothed, and surely they can make something good out of this, maybe they don’t need to touch too much. Perhaps the other skater is smaller than Yuuri and they’ll both fit with some breathing space? It’ll be fine. If Yuuri just relaxes everything will be fin—

“Yuuri Katsuki?” an accented voice calls from behind him, and it’s so familiar but yet so strange, distinctly different from how anyone in Japan would say his name. Yuuri turns towards it, and his stomach drops, eyes growing wide. For a moment he wonders if he’s hit his head, or if this is some strange jetlagged infused dream and that he’s still in his hotel room, yet to wake up. Because surely, _ surely _, Victor Nikiforov isn’t standing in front of him in Mizuno clothing with a pink blush colouring his cheeks as he offers his hand to Yuuri. “I’m happy to meet you. I’m Victor Nikiforov. I’m a huge fan.”

Yep. Dream. This is a dream. Yuuri’s completely sure that it is because Victor Nikiforov did not just blush and then say he was a fan of Yuuri’s. Nope. Nuhuh, did not happen. That’s Yuuri’s line. Yuuri’s not even sure he would ever say that to Victor because surely he wouldn’t be able to stop there and would also reveal the fifteen posters of Victor covering his walls in his childhood bedroom, and the five he has in the dorm he shares with Phichit. But still, Yuuri is apparently not a complete mess, because even if his hand is trembling he grabs Victor’s, feeling the warmth of his palm against Yuuri’s as his fingers wrap around, giving a sure squeeze.

“Likewise,” Yuuri manages to push out, blood rushing in his ears as Victor’s hand slides out of his. The blush on Victor’s cheeks deepens and Yuuri gulps. He’s never recovering from this. 

“You excited about the shoot?” Victor asks, nodding towards the box. Yuuri’s an idiot because it’s only when he glances back at the set and then back to Victor in his own sportswear of light grey sweatpants and matching zippered hoodie that Yuuri realises that it’s the two of _ them _ that’s supposed to fit in the box. His stomach drops. Victor is neither shorter nor smaller than Yuuri, and all ideas of not touching flies right out the window as realisation settles in. 

“Uhm,” Yuuri breathes, scrambling to find anything not complelty idiotic to say. “Yeah. I'm not that used to photo shoots so...” he trails off, shrugging as he averts his eyes for a moment. It’s fruitless. Yuuri should have learned a long time ago that he’s unable to keep his eyes off Victor. The only problem is that this is not on a screen or from a far distance in an arena. When Yuuri looks back Victor can see him watching, and apparently he’s still looking at Yuuri too. 

“That’s okay,” he says with a soft smile. “We’ll do it together.”

That’s part of the problem, Yuuri thinks but doesn’t say because it feels incredibly rude and it’s not like Yuuri can protest. He needs this money to pay for CiaoCiao’s coaching fees to continue skating. So he can become good enough to met Victor on the ice as an equal. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees and as the word falls from Yuuri’s lips Victor beams joyously, making Yuuri’s heart race.

The crew seems to think this is enough of an introduction and ushers the two of them onto the set where they get to meet the photographer and set director. Yuuri keeps glancing at Victor, who’s cheerily greeting them, seemingly unfazed that he’s going to be crammed together with Yuuri in no space at all in a short amount of time. The makeup artist comes back, making adjustments on both of their makeup which Yuuri feels is insane because does she not realise that Victor is the most beautiful man in existence and does not need makeup or any retouching to look as he does. Clearly she doesn’t, since she’s dabbing something onto Victor’s cheeks and forehead, before coming over to Yuuri to touch up his lips with the same balm as before. 

The set director guides Victor into the box first. Apparently they have a very clear image of the pose, which means Victor gets to place his right leg and body into the box, while still letting the left hang outside of it. They then bring Yuuri forward and it’s only with Victor now in it that Yuuri realises how little room there actually is. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says as he does as instructed, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck as he pushes himself into the box as well. 

“No worries, please make yourself comfortable,” Victor says with a smile. Yuuri’s face must be tomato red because who says that with basically a stranger sitting down in your lap. Oh, Yuuri forgot. Not a stranger. Someone Victor’s a fan off. This day is insanely bizarre. Yuuri gets seated in Victor’s lap, it’s completely unavoidable, each of his legs on either side of Victor’s torso. The director then guides Vicor’s left leg in, and to fit Victor has to fold it behind Yuuri, making Yuuri sit completely in Victor’s crotch. 

“Perfect!” the set director calls, a stylist coming forward to fix their clothes. Yuuri doesn’t pay her any mind. He’s too busy trying to get over the fact that he’s in Victor’s lap, faces just centimeters apart. Victor’s right hand has settled over Yuuri’s back, and it’s like an embrace, only much more intimate. Only a push up, and Yuuri could brush their lips together. 

“You okay?” Victor asks. His eyes haven’t left Yuuri’s for a moment since they got in. The attention should make Yuuri crumble, make anxiety prickle his skin and set his nerves off but somehow it doesn’t. There’s something in that gaze that Yuuri feels echoed in his own, even if he can’t describe it. 

“Yeah. I’m not too heavy am I?” Yuuri asks and Victor smiles an amused smile and shakes his head. 

“No, you’re perfect.” 

Yuuri’s heart jumps, and he can feel himself rub slightly down on Victor’s crotch. Fuck. This is not good. Not good at all. How is Yuuri supposed to get through this shoot without popping a boner, sitting on Victor's lap, with Victor looking at him like this, saying things like that? 

“It’s not like I haven’t done far more uncomfortable things then this at photo shoots,” Victor says with a smile, and Yuuri’s grateful for the topic change. 

“Really?” Yuuri asks as the director calls for a light check, meaning they have a little more time before they have to start posting. “Do tell.”

“Once I had to pose in green Jell-o for an underwear photoshoot,“ Victor laughs and it makes Yuuri laugh too, because that is clearly absurd. “It was so sticky, and cold and horrible. I have no idea what they were trying to accomplish by it.” Yuuri remembers the ad. It was one of the first underwear ones Victor did. Yuuri bought three copies of the magazine and hid them all, only taking them out for special occasions. The flush on his cheeks deepen but he continues to giggle, and Victor beams at that. “I had long hair back then and it colored the tips off it permanently green and I had to cut about a decimeter of it off. Terrible.” Yuuri can’t help it, he giggles even more and Victor laughs too. It eases some of the tension out of Yuuri. He never expected this, for Victor to be so easy to get along with, making Yuuri feel so relaxed. The laughing has made him shift in Victor’s lap, and as he tries to correct himself again, he can feel something pressing lightly against his ass. 

“Having a man this pretty in my lap,” Victor starts, and Yuuri’s heart starts racing faster than it ever has. Victor voice his low and husky, but eyes searching, as of mapping out if this is okay. “It’s definitely at the top of my list as far as sponsor work goes.” 

Yuuri feels breathless, but the flush on Victor’s cheeks and the still hardening pressure under his ass makes him bold. It’s strange to think, almost unbelievable, but it seems Victor’s attracted to Yuuri too. Summoning up all the courage he has, Yuuri leans in closer to Victor’s ear, making sure no one can hear him. 

“I’ll try to make it enjoyable then,” he whispers, and when he pulls back be can’t help but bite his lower lip. Victor’s eyes are wide in surprise, and there’s a dark blush coloring his cheeks. He bites his lip too, and rocks his hips up slightly. It’s probably not even visible from the outside, but Yuuri feels it and lets out a soft gasp. 

“Okay!” the photoshoot director calls, startling them both to jump. Victor’s head bangs against the roof of the box, and as if on instinct he grabs Yuuri tighter, protection him from the danger. It’s incredibly sweet. “Ready to start? Yuuri? Victor?”

“Ready,” they both choke out, before looking back at each other. Victor looks like a mix of guilt and flushed and caught and Yuuri feels like it’s a mirror of his own emotions perfectly. They both smile, as if caught doing something they weren't supposed to, and it doesn’t even take a moment before they’re disrupting into giggles again, that soon morph into full out laughter. Yuuri can feel his cheeks start to strain, stomach hurt. He can’t remember when he laughed like this last. It must have been a long time ago. Victor’s eyes tear up from the laughter, and the makeup artist has to rush in to fix it, having them both twist into pretzels to get Victor to lean into the light so she can do touch ups. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, still beaming but Victor simply shakes his head, smile wide as well. 

“Not at all,” he protests, shifting back to their original pose. “Best sponsor job so far. Hands down.” 

They have to actually work after that, and they get directions called out to them as the camera flash goes off repeatedly. Yuuri usually feels stiff and awkward under these things, but it’s easier when there’s two of them. Victor’s hands on his waist or around his back feels like an anchor holding his anxiety down, and Yuuri finds himself enjoying it far more than he has in the past. They get directed to look at the camera, twist slightly with their faces almost pressed together. Yuuri gets asked to put his left foot up on the wall which leads to Victor having to lean further forward, faces so close Yuuri can feel Victor’s breath against his skin. It’s Yuuri looking at Victor but Victor looking at the camera, and then the other way around. 

At the end the director asks them to face each other, and Yuuri feels his entire stomach flip as he turns, noses nearly brushing. His right hand is resting over Victor’s heart, and he can feel it race under his palm. Wow. 

“Hi,” Victor breathes, and Yuuri’s eyes flutter close for a moment, before opening them again to stare directly into that intense blue gaze. 

“Hi,” Yuuri answers, licking his lips unconsciously. Victor traces it. It makes something hot pool in Yuuri’s gut. How many times has he thought of kissing those almost heart shaped lips, now so close to his. Maybe he can, tonight. 

“Great!” the set director calls again, but Yuuri doesn’t want to look away, feels almost pinned under Victor’s gaze. It feels like something is transpiring between them, quiet conversation or silent awe? Yuuri’s not sure. 

Three people come to help them out, and even though Yuuri thinks he’s in fairly good shape he feels sore all over as he steps down onto the floor, stretching out his limbs as best as he can. He lets out a sigh of relief as he bends down to stretch out his back, and then arches it as he rises, joints in his neck popping as he twists it. Victor lets out a similar sound of relief as he exits the box, and Yuuri turns around to give him a sympathetic look. Victor smiles and straightens, taking a step closer to Yuuri. 

“I’m glad I agreed to this,” Victor admits. “I mostly did it because I knew you were going to be here.” Yuuri’s stomach flips again. He still can’t grasp that Victor’s saying these things to him, and seems to mean them too. 

“I’m glad you did it too,” he says with a smile and Victor bites his lip. They’re being ushered off the set as they talk, lead toward a corridor which Yuuri knows contains the changing rooms. He should say something. Yuuri’s not one to believe people are hitting on him, but there’s something in Victor’s eyes Yuuri’s never seen before. Not on the ice, not in any interview. It might amount to nothing but if he never asks, he’ll always wonder. 

“Are you staying in Tokyo?” he asks as the assistant drops them off at their respective rooms. Yuuri’s not sure how he’s going to go about this, but he’s not ready to have this experience and then just let it go. Not if there's a chance for… Yuuri tries not to think about it. 

“Yes. They have me staying at a hot springs resort,” Victor says, leaning against the wall next to the door, watching Yuuri. The gaze keeps Yuuri’s confidence up and he straightens, giving Victor a smile. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Mizuno has them at the same resort it turns out, and Yuuri guesses it has more to do with Victor than with him, even if it had been nice last night to be able to sink into the hot water and clean off the airplane air and relax. Not quite at home, but an echo of the feeling. 

“Do you have plans after this?” Victor asks after they’ve exchanged a few stories about visiting the springs yesterday after arriving and Yuuri telling Victor he grew up with them, since his parents have a smaller onsen further south. 

“No,” Yuuri admits easily. He’d planned on watching TV, eating snacks, perhaps go down to the hotel restaurant and eat. Definitely another dip in the springs. All those things can easily be exchanged for something else, should Victor ask. Victor takes a step closer, and Yuuri suddenly feels a bit breathless. It’s a bit weird, since only a few moments ago he had his ass pressed into Victor’s crotch, but this feels intimate too, even though they’re in the middle of a corridor where anyone could pass them by. Maybe it’s the look int Victor’s eyes that does it. It’s warm and kind, but with anticipation and nevers. 

“Could I take you to dinner?” Victor asks, and Yuuri doesn’t fight the smile that spreads across his face alongside a blush. He feels warm all over, heart overflowing. He never thought this was how this day was going to unfold. 

“Yes.” 

They share a car back to the resort, and part ways to go up to their respective rooms to change and get ready. They decide to meet two hours later, which would give Yuuri enough time to go down to the hot springs to soak, but he doesn’t dare. He doesn’t want to risk meeting Victor there, naked and all. Yuuri doesn’t have much of a problem with nudity, growing up at an onsen, but this is different. First of all it’s Victor, the hottest man on the planet. Second, they’re sort of going on a date and it’s very strange to have seen each other naked just before that. Especially since Yuuri somewhat felt Victor’s cock press against his ass today when crammed into that box. Thirdly, Yuuri needs to stop himself from freaking out and if he runs into the hotness that is Victor Nikiforov, naked, that might be counter-productive. 

Instead he leaves a gazillion messages on Phichit’s phone about how his best friend should have made sure he had date appropriate clothes with him since that’s basically his job. Yuuri’s known for living in sweatpants or jeans with a t shirt and hoodie thrown over. He shouldn’t be trusted with packing, no matter what he said less than two days ago when Phichit pointed out just that. Luckily, he does have a pair of black slacks, and a deep blue dress shirt he has no idea why he packed. He only has sneakers but at least they’re black so they’ll have to do.

He takes a shower but gells back his hair again once it’s dry, goes for lenses instead of glasses. He doesn’t have any makeup with him, and on the occasions he wears it it’s usually Phichit who does it for him, so Yuuri’s not sure what he should buy if he went out and tried to do it himself. He’ll just have to do. One hour and fifty minutes later he’s dressed and somewhat styled, with a restaurant reservation made at a fairly close well recommended restaurant. His heart is hammering in his chest as he takes the elevator down to the lobby, finding Victor already there. 

“I just go here,” Victor says as they both close the distance between them, stopping a little bit closer than Yuuri is usually comfortable with. This doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all though, and Yuuri smiles, looking over Victor’s fitted slacks, dress shoes and white shirt, fringe falling perfectly over his left eye. He looks gorgeous, smells amazing. 

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri admits, because apparently his mouth to brain filter seems to be malfunctioning. Luckily, it makes Victor’s smile widen, turning heart shaped in a way Yuuri hasn’t seen before. It’s extremely charming, and Yuuri’s just endlessly falling for this man, like he has since he first laid eyes on him. 

“Thank you,” Victor says, holding out a hand. Yuuri takes it immediately, lacing their fingers together. Victor steps closer then, and presses a chaste kiss to the back of Yuuri’s hand, sending shivers down Yuuri’s skin. “You do as well, but then again you always are.” 

Yuuri’s going to die, or maybe he already has. How did this happen and how did this become his life? Could Victor really mean all of these things? Yuuri’s not sure, but he hopes. Maybe he’ll find out tonight. 

The food is delicious, but Yuuri, whose focus is usually very food oriented, barely notices. He’s unable to look away from Victor, and it seems the feeling is mutual, which still baffles Yuuri but fills him with confidence nonetheless. He feels so at ease in Victor’s company, but still excited. They talk of any and everything, and it flows so easily between. It seems that Victor is actually a fan of Yuuri’s skating, since he can name all of Yuuri’s routines and his costumes, and knows what he skated to and his best and worst jumps. 

At first, Yuuri’s horrified, because this was not the plan. His plan was to get good enough to be able to compete on the same ice as Victor and catch his attention that way. To show how much Victor had meant to him and inspired him. It seems he won’t have the chance. It weighs as disappointment in his stomach, till Victor blushes and tells him he has posters of Yuuri on his wall in Saint Petersburg. They’ve had a few cups of sake by now. Not enough to be drunk, but enough to loosen Yuuri’s tongue enough to admit he has posters of Victor on his walls as well, and has followed Victor’s skating career since he was only twelve and watching the junior championship with Yuuko and Takeshi. 

“Yuuri,” Victor coos, hand in Yuuri’s as they make their way back to the hotel. “That’s adorable. I bet you were so cute.” 

“I was not,” Yuuri protests but Victor doesn’t believe him, laughing softly as he shakes his head. It’s a warm and wonderful laugh, and Yuuri is once again filled with the urge to kiss him. To wrap his arms around his neck like he did in that box and finally press his lips against Victor’s soft looking ones. 

“When do you go back to Detroit?” Victor asks as they round the corner, approaching the hotel. Their pace seems to have slowed the closer they’ve gotten. Yuuri knows his has, not wanting this to end yet. 

“The day after tomorrow. I was considering going back to visit my parents but I should probably get back and start preparing for next season. How about you?”

“Me too. I’m also here until the day after tomorrow,” Victor says, turning to face Yuuri just before they reach the doors. He takes a step closer to Yuuri, looking down at him with a gentle gaze. “I’ve had a really lovely time tonight. I don’t really want this night to end.” 

Yuuri doesn’t either. 

“Do you want to come back up to my hotel room?” Yuuri asks. “We could watch a movie or—”

“Yes,” Victor says with a smile, a little rushed. “I would love that.” Yuuri beams, and together they make their way through the lobby to the elevator and up to Yuuri’s room, still hand in hand. They come back to a conversation they had during dinner about their dogs, and Victor shares a story about Makkachin when she was a puppy and had tipped over a flower pot and then spread dirt in Victor’s entire apartment. Yuuri’s laughing again, as Victor vividly tells the story of newly moved out teenage Victor trying to stop the dog as well as clean her and the apartment up at once. 

They make it into Yuuri’s room, and Yuuri kicks off his shoes and walks into it, closing up his bag as Victor takes his own shoes off. Yuuri stands and just watches him for a moment, trying to take the sight of Victor Nikiforov in his, in Yuuri Katsuki’s, hotel room. After a date Victor asked for. It sends anticipation filled jitters down Yuuri’s spine. Victor’s done with his shoes, straightening and walking further into the room. Suddenly, all thoughts of a movie is gone in the wind as the distance between them closes. 

Yuuri starts to move too, it’s just a few steps and then he’s going up on his toes, just as his hands come up to cup Victor’s neck. He sees Victor's eyes widen for just a second, before they fall on Yuuri’s lips and then fall shut. He’s gorgeous, lips slightly parted, silver lashes fanned over flushed cheekbones, freckled nose. Yuuri has a decade long crush, the most successful date he’s ever had and an aching need burning behind his sternum. 

He presses his mouth to Victor’s pink heart shaped one, reveling in the gasp of breath that leaves Victor's lips as he does. Victor grabs his waist, tight, and presses them flush against each other, chest to chest, thigh slotting between Yuuri’s. Yuuri hums, rolling his hip once as his fingers tangle in the strands on the back of Victor’s neck. It’s so soft, and Yuuri presses closer, letting one hand stay in the silky strands, the other travel down to the small of Victor’s back. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, eyes dark as a storm when they open once they part for breath. Yuuri’s heart is slamming against his ribcage, wild and so needy. It makes him uninhibited, and Victor’s lowered all his barriers to the point for it to become dangerous. Yuuri’s going to expose himself, there’s no stopping the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“I like you so much,” he breathes, arching to kiss Victor again and again. “I think I’m in love with you.”

They both still at that, because that’s crazy. They’ve known each other for less than a day, even if Yuuri’s been following Victor’s career for far longer than that. Still he feels it, knows he hasn’t felt this for anyone before. Victor’s eyes are wide and shocked, lips parted. Yuuri expects him to pull away, to leave Yuuri with a breaking heart and the taste of Victor on his lips. 

He doesn’t.

“I’m in love with you too,” Victor breathes, pressing close to Yuuri again, lips crashing together as they find each other again. Everything is much more frantic after that. Yuuri grabs Victor’s hips tight, pulling the shirt out from the slacks before starting to open the buttons. Victor’s fingers are moving simultaneously with Yuuri’s own shirt, slender fingers working it open from the bottom up, until he can push it off Yuuri’s shoulders down to the floor. Yuuri fumbles more, but it doesn’t take long before Victor’s shirt joins his, leaving his chest blissfully bare. Yuuri lets his hands roam, up the muscular yet flat stomach, feeling the warmth of Victor’s skin under his hands as he moves them to Victor’s chest. 

Victor’s hands are exploring as well, but they’ve moved from Yuuri’s shoulders to his nipples, and with a soft pinch Yuuri gasps, scraping his teeth against Victor’s lower lip before licking over it to soothe. Victor moves his hands down then, mouth doing the same and as his hands find the fastening of Yuuri’s slacks, his mouth finding Yuuri’s throat. He kisses softly once, before he sucks a mark into right above the hollow of Yuuri’s throat. 

“Aah-,” Yuuri moans, head tipping back to give Victor more room. He grabs at Victor’s back tight, to center himself in the pleasure, and then his pants fall to the floor. Victor’s hands move down in an instant, caressing down his thighs and then up, closer and closer to where Yuuri’s straining against his black briefs, cock hard and aching. “Victor.”

“So fucking pretty,” Victor says into the skin of Yuuri’s jaw, fingers caressing softly along the lines of Yuuri’s clothed cock, making his hips buck as he moans loudly. “Such pretty noises too.” 

Yuuri tips his head back down so he can crash their lips together again, hands moving to Victor’s pants. Victor has to stop his teasing to give Yuuri room, and then there’s a flurry of movements until Yuuri has Victor on his back in Yuuri’s bed in just his black thong, cock straining hard against the fabric. He looks big, and Yuuri suddenly feels very empty. 

He’s retrieved his small travel size lube bottle, which he only really carries for himself, and crawls onto the bed to straddle Victor’s outstretched thigh, placing one of his own between his slightly parted legs. He looks delicious, all laid out for Yuuri to devour. He doesn’t even know where he wants to start. 

“Like what you see?” Victor asks with a smirk, and Yuuri looks into that storm of blue eyes and drowns. His emotions are a whirlwind of love and lust and fear, and soon he won’t know which way is up. Maybe he doesn’t want to. Feeling so much for Victor from afar was always easy, simple. Barely something Yuuri chose, it was just there. Feeling it all this close is overwhelming, because now it comes with the potential of actual pain. 

“Yes,” he agrees, pointer finger trailing the lines of Victor’s upper lip, then his lower, caressing down his chin and then throat, drawing a heart at the hollow of it. “I like it more than I should.”

“Mmh,” Victor moans as Yuuri’s fingers starts circling nipple, leaning down to lick over the other, the temptation of Victor too big to resist. “Why shouldn’t you?” 

It’s almost as if they’re existing outside of the real world, where Yuuri can be raw and honest, and not hide because of his fears. Maybe it’s because this situation is so strange, Yuuri almost doesn’t believe it’s really happening. “What if you hurt me?” he asks, licking down from Victor's nipple down his stomach, all the way to his belly button. Victor leans fully back against the bed, fingers coming to tangle in Yuuri’s hair to pull him back up to his face. They kiss, soft and unhurried, and Yuuri lets his body slide down to rest against Victor’s, enjoying the warm skin on skin. 

“I don’t want to,” Victor says against his lips, rolling his hips into Yuuri’s. Their clothed erections rub together, and they both moan into each others mouths. “I don’t ever want to hurt you.” 

Yuuri wants to believe him. More than anything he does. So he lets go, and hopes the landing won't hurt too much when he crashes. “Are you going to hurt me Yuuri? Are you a heartbreaker that enthralls men and then leaves them with their heart bleeding at the end of the night?” Victor asks and Yuuri snorts. He looks down at Victor with an amused look, assuming he’s kidding. 

He’s not.

Victor’s face is open, emotions just as raw as Yuuri’s and bared all for him to see. It’s dangerous, because it makes Yuuri fall even further into him. Want him more. 

“I’ve never felt like this for anyone,” Yuuri admits, leaning down to kiss Victor tenderly, rolling his hips again. Victor moans into the kiss, hands caressing down the arch of Yuuri’s back, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his underwear. Yuuri arches more, kisses turning more fevered as Victor’s hand finally cups his ass.

“Mmh,” Yuuri breathes, breaking away from the kiss. He reaches for the lube on the nightstand, feeling how Victor’s slowly peeling the last garment covering Yuuri slowly off his hips. “You’ll prepare me, won't you? Make sure I can take this,” Yuuri rolls his hips again, just after his cock springs free. “Big cock of yours?” 

“Blyad,” Victor breathes, kisses turning urgent and wet as he takes the lube from Yuuri, slicking up his fingers before he pulls Yuuri back down to his chest. Yuuri’s kicked off his boxer fully, and is now draped over Victor’s body completely bare, one hand tangling in silver hair, the other gripping Victor’s upper arm to ground himself. He’s so hard, so achingly aroused and he wants, needs, Victor inside him. “Ready?” 

Yuuri nods and leans down to kiss, and Victor uses one of his hands to spread Yuuri apart, the other, with fingers slick with lube, finds his entrance. Yuuri gasps as the first finger penetrates him, rocking back slowly onto the digit, impatient and empty. 

“Fuck Yuuri,” Victor breathes, pumping his finger in and out slowly, sliding a little bit futher in with each movement. “So sexy, so eager.”  
“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, because he is. “Yes, Victor, yes.”

“I want you so bad,” Victor breathes against Yuuri’s jaw, finger speeding up before it slows again, another finger joining it in stretching Yuuri open. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” 

“Hai,” Yuuri moans, the stretch burning and yet so good. He can’t wait either. Can barely control himself in the need he feels to be filled by Victor. “Feels so good Victor.” 

Victor adds another finger, repeatedly brushing against that sweet spot that has Yuuri seeing stars. Victor’s fingers are so long and they reach far longer into Yuuri than he himself ever has. The slick sounds are so lewd, and soon Yuuri can’t wait anymore. Urgency is coursing through his veins as he pulls off Victor’s fingers, reaching for the lube as he straightens. Victor looks flushed and aching underneath him, and Yuuri’s never felt more powerful than he does right now. His free hand caresses down Victor’s abdomen, but his eyes are already at the goal of his exploration. 

The black thong is barely containing Victor’s hard cock, tip peaking up above the hem, flushed and leaking. The sight of it makes Yuuri’s mouth water, and he’s not sure if he wants to suck it all the way down his throat or have it fill him up so good he’ll scream. The latter wins, and Yuuri has no patience at all as he simply pulls the thong to the side, grabbing the base of Victor’s hard erection to slick it up with lube and line himself up. It’s both long and thick, and as Yuuri presses the blunt head to his hole he draws in a shaky breath of anticipation, eyes locked with Victor’s. Then he sinks.

“Yuuri,” Victor moans, throwing his head back but eyes still so intent on Yuuri. Good. Yuuri doesn’t ever want him to look away. It feels like he’s being split open, Victor filling him completely, more than he’s ever been filled before. Victor’s hands come to rest on his hips, and Yuuri finds leverage in resting his own on Victor’s chest. He bottoms out, sitting fully in Victor’s lap, gasping for breath. 

“So full,” Yuuri moans, rocking slightly, making his own cock bounce between them. “You fill me so well, Victor.” He leans down to kiss him again, much softer then he actually feels, heat licking up his body for friction. “I’m going to make you feel good now,” he breathes against Victor’s lips and he feels Victor whine and shiver underneath him, fueling his confidence. Yuuri rises, keeping only the head of Victor’s cock inside him before he slams down, both of them moaning loudly. Then Yuuri does it again, and again, and again. It’s slick and hard and wonderful and Yuuri twists just so to have Victor’s cock pound into his prostate with every bounce. 

Victor’s eyes are dark in pleasure and Yuuri’s never going to be the same after this, is never going to be able to forget how it felt to have Victor buried deep inside him, to feel his gaze so intently on Yuuri, moaning his name. 

“I’m gonna come,” Victor warns, and Yuuri slows down to grind against his hips, panting and mewing. “Fuck Yuuri I’m gonna—”

“Do it,” Yuuri orders, a sudden need for Victor’s come coursing through him. “Fill me up.” Victor gasps and moans, bucking up into Yuuri’s heat repeatedly. Yuuri’s getting close too, and grabs a hold of his own cock to stroke. Victor quickly replaces it with his own hand, stroking Yuuri’s neglected erection. It feels so good, so incredibly wonderful and then Victor’s cock pulsates inside him. Yuuri’s head lolls back, and then he’s coming too, clenching around Victor as his cock spurts come between them. It feels like time stands still for a moment, pleasure so intense and all Yuuri can do is gasp as it rolls over him, wave after wave. He’s never come this hard in his life. 

When his body relaxes, euphoric after bliss taking the place of the mind-blowing pleasure, he goes boneless. Victor catches him as he falls, warm arms wrapping around Yuuri’s body as his softening cock slides out. Yuuri whines, and Victor kisses his cheek, and then his lips. Soft, lovingly. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up, love,” Victor breathes, and Yuuri doesn’t want him to go but lets him anyway. He comes back with a warm washcloth and wipes Yuuri’s stomach and softly between his legs, before returning to bed.

“Stay,” Yuuri asks as Victor’s arms wrap around his waist to pull him back against his chest. Victor hums in agreement, lips swiping over Yuuri’s face before stopping at his lips, pressing softly. 

“For as long as you want,” Victor whispers. Yuuri smiles, and he’s not sure if he only thinks it or if it actually slips out, right before he falls asleep. 

“Forever.”

Yuuri wakes blissfully warm and cuddled under comforters and pressed to a warm body. He stirs and turns in the grip of warm arms, greeted by a soft press of lips even before he opens his eyes. Yuuri hums in contentment, smiling into the kiss as his stomach flips. Yesterday morning when he woke up, jetlagged and miserable, can’t be a more stark comparison to what he feels now.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Victor breathes and Yuuri arches up to kiss him again, just because his lips are so lovely. 

“Morning, Victor.” 

They stay in bed for a long time, soft caresses turning heated, hands grabbing with intent, kisses wet and trembling. Yuuri comes down Victor’s throat, and Victor does across Yuuri’s chest and face, panting and eyes dark in pleasure. It’s the best morning Yuuri’s had in ages. 

They order room service and eat it together, after cleaning up in the shower together. Having Victor naked and so close Yuuri can touch is an empowering experience, and Yuuri can’t stop running his fingers down Victor’s sculpted chest, shoulders and back, squeeze his perfect ass. Victor seems to share the sentiment, his hands on Yuuri’s body almost constantly. They eat and talk, and Yuuri enjoys being with Victor, his laugh and his stories, they way he listens to Yuuri and gives him time. The whole thing makes Yuuri’s heart flutter in excitement that maybe this will last longer than tomorrow when they both have to leave. 

They make their way to the onsen after breakfast, and even though it’s so hard not to continue to touch, especially with Victor completely naked next to him, Yuuri loves the way the warm water wraps around him as he sinks down. They’re alone in there, and Victor’s fingers skim his thigh under the water, making Yuuri turn towards him with a soft smile. 

“Are you my boyfriend now, Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor asks and it might be the most wonderful question Yuuri’s ever been asked. He glances towards the door, seeing no one coming, and presses closer to peck at Victor's lips. 

“If you want me to,” he agrees, smiling into the kiss. Victor’s hand come out of the water to cup his cheek and Yuuri has to fight every impulse he has to not climb into Victor's lap. “Do you?”

“I might have bigger plans than that,” Victor says with a promising smirk, and Yuuri’s heart flips in his chest. “But it’s a good start.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next bingo work will be a LeoJi one shot for the prompt 'Welcome to the Madness'
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
